


Welcome Aboard

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hux, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, alpha kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux doesn't care if he's in heat. He's still in control.





	

Most of the Order are on suppressants, because unless they need to produce, then their cycles are moot. The Alphas, betas and omegas all bunk together, and aside from some posturing from the Alphas, it doesn’t cause a problem.

Senior staff obviously have more privileges, and although _more_ than a few have tried to impress (read: mount) him, Hux is very capable of shooting them above the knee, and even _higher_ if they don’t take no for an answer.

Yes, he’s a breeding-age omega. Yes, he’s unmated. Yes, he’s in an unusually high position of power. _No_ , he’s not going to lift his coat tails for the first, growling brute of an Alpha, and _no_ , he’s not about to beg for pups just because his heat has hit.

The _Finalizer_ crew know not to drool after him openly, or to react when his pheromones hit. If they don’t know how to contain their baser urges, they swiftly find themselves on suppressants of their own. He’s not ruining his reproductive health because some ham-fisted moron can’t keep his knot in his pants.

The pad in his pants makes his uniform bulge a little, but it takes the slick that pools and stops him ruining his nice, neat pants. He stands at the base of the ramp for the shuttle, waiting for the mysterious Knight to disembark.

The minute the hatch unseals, he can _smell_ it on him, and it’s… cloyingly rough, masculine and heady. Hux blinks for a total of three (3) seconds, and then puts his face back together again.

At the top of the ramp stands the Knight. Covered in black and a permanent metal scowl, averting his features. He’s taller than Hux, and broader. Strong, and puffing himself up taller still. Unconsciously he’s trying to impress Hux, though Hux has seen it all before.

The man almost trips down the ramp, right into his face. The mask nearly bumps his nose, and Hux knows better than to step down. He can smell the other’s pre-Rut, reacting to his biology automatically. Alphas. They think they’re so much stronger, when in reality they came to an omega’s beckoning, not the other way around.

“Lord Ren,” Hux says, his voice maybe a little more nasal than he’d liked.  


“General Hux.”  


“I have quarters assigned for you. Lieutenant Mitaka here will show you to them. I expect you at the morning meeting. 08.00 sharp.”  


“ _What_?”  


“You’re part of the command structure, which means you’ll need to integrate. As I said… sharp.”  


Hux turns, his heels clicking together. He’s aware of the eyes on his rear, sizing his ass and hips. Looking for the dark patch, or the swell of his pad. His slick runs a little faster, a little hotter, at the animal appreciation.

Just because he has no intention of climbing on the man’s cock, it doesn’t mean he’ll be above thinking of it tonight, when he gets out his biggest toy to take some of the tension off. Although - will the Knight hear his name through the Force? Let him. Let him beat his dick raw. 

He can still feel the stammering, hungry cloud in the distance, and he wonders if Kylo Ren walked straight to his room to jerk off.

If so, perfect. It will make him all the easier to control.


End file.
